


Bastille

by purplepancakes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Burning, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Drugging, Electricity, Fondling, Gore, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Rape, Shota, Shotacon, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stabbing, Underage - Freeform, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: Near and Mello get adopted by a man with dark eyes. Eyes that seen Hell and Heaven then went insane. If only these boys knew they would go insane within the walls of this Bastille.





	1. Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day AU where Mello and Near get adopted by a very rich man named Light. If you cannot discern fiction from real life please do not read for your own sake. This is not a fic you just want to fap to. You want to enjoy the fucked up parts of it.

The two boys were quickly pushed into the open doorway by the man behind them. The boys eyes adjusted to the bright lights.

They looked around and saw a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A large marble staircase traveled up the wall. To their right was a massive dining room with a glass table neatly set up with perfect cutlery. The chairs around the table were gorgeous with purple velvet cushions which matched the the purple artwork that lined the walls.

To their left a was a living room with a couch so massive it could easily place twenty people. A chestnut table with a couple bottles of champagne and a couple champagne flutes. There was a big television hanging on the wall. It was way bigger than any television the boy’s had ever seen. The looked at the man that was closing the door. He was charming but it in a weird way. He had a nice suit on and his hair was neat, but when he turned around his brown eyes were haunting. They knew something the boys didn’t.  

The man behind them was one they were familiar with. They knew him from the their orphanage. He was seen occasionally around but his job was delivering kinds to their new parents. The man’s name was Mr.Watari.

Watari looked around, he never seen a house this big. But he was here for business not look at dream homes. So he said “This is Mello and Near. Since you filed all the paperwork and everything seems to be in order you are now a parent of two young boys”. He said this with a smile. He was genuinely happy that the kids were being adopted.

The other man smiled and shook Watari’s hand.

“Thank you so much. I am so happy and your service has been amazing,” said the man. He looked to the two boys then he quickly embraced them. The two boy’s stiffened they weren’t expecting this kind of reaction. He let go and said “My name is Light Yagami. But you can call me Daddy”.

“Daddy?” asked Mello, “isn’t that meant for children to call their father?”

Light ruffled the blonde’s hair and said with a laugh “wow you definitely are a feisty one. I like it”.

Watari smiled. He knew the boys would have a good time here. “It everything's all good. I shall take my leave,” he stated.

Light looked back at the man and shook his hand again.

“Thank you so much again. Do you think you will be able to find your way back to the orphanage?” asked Light.

“I should be fine, thank you. Goodbye boys,” said Watari as he waved. Then he left.

Light closed the door after Watari. Then he went back to the boys who were still intensively looking around at the grand house. He forced his hands into the boy’s and pulled them deeper into the house. They went down to a hallway and into what looked like at kitchen.

Stainless steel appliance where around the kitchen, they matched the marble counter-tops. White cabinets lined the walls. Light guided them to the island where multiple high top chairs were. The boys let go of the man’s hands and sat on the chairs. Light went around to the other side of the counter and leaned against it looking at the boys.

“So tell me about yourselves. What do you like? How old are you? What do you want? Anything you can think of,” stated Light.

“Um. I am Mello. I’m eleven. I liked to go outside and wrestle and play sports when I was able to. How are you this rich? You can’t be that old. How the hell did you get this rich?” sai Mello.

Light  laughed. “Yeah. I know. I am only twenty nine and I live in a couple million dollar mansion. I think it is stupid too. I only have this house and money because it was my father’s and he died and I inherited most of his money and this house,” said Light humbly.

“If you like sports I will get you anything you like. I will even set up an obstacle course outside if you would like,” said Light.

Mello scoffed at the man. He was obviously trying to buy his way into their hearts.

“That would be nice,” said Mello.

“What about you baby?” asked Light looking at Near.

“Did you just call him baby?” scoffed Mello.

“Umm. I’m Near. I am nine. I like books and toys. That’s it,” he said softly.

“I have an entire library. Oh! I should give you a tour!” exclaimed Light as beckoned the boys to get down from their chairs. They slipped off the chairs. Light slipped his hands into theirs. Mello stared angrily at the man but Near just obliged and followed the man.

“So this is obviously the kitchen,” said as he looked around.

He pulled the boys into the dining room, “This is where we do casual eating,” he stated.

“This is a hell of a room just for casual eating,” jeered Mello.

“Watch your mouth or I will punish you,” said Light as he looked at the boy. Those eyes looked even scarier than before. The pulled the boys through the hallway back into kitchen then turned left into another hallway and walked into a room that was easily the size of half a basketball court. Fabric draped expertly from the ceiling, of shades of sheer blue. The room was lit with a dark ambiance. A massive table stretched almost the entire length of the room. It was bronze and shiny. Silver placemats lined table with bronze silverware on top. Silver glasses expertly lined the table. The head of the table had a chair that looked like a throne and the rest of the chairs were also exquisite.

“Oh my god,” whispered Mello in disbelief.

“I know it's crazy,” sighed Light. Light removed his hand from Near’s hand and he placed it on his white hair. “What about you baby? Do you like it?” asked the older man as he drifted his hand down the boy’s neck to his spine where he slowly dragged his finger up and down the boy’s spine. Near shivered lightly.

“I like it, it's nice Daddy,” said Near softly. Light breathed out quickly.

“I am glad you like it because this house isn’t just mine anymore it ours,” said Light as he moved his hand back to the boy’s hand. He turned and guided the boy’s out of the room. He went back into the kitchen and turned the corner and walked till they got the stairs. He guided them up and once he got to the top he turned right and walked through the doorway. Easily a thousand books lined shelves. Near’s eyes shined he looked around in wonder. There was a giant window and in front of it was a window seat perfect for reading for hours.

There was high table in the center of the room. A bunch of papers laid on it. There was three stacks of books. “This is where I spend most my time. I work in here. I am an ancient Greek historian. Currently I am trying to prove Achilles and Patroclus were actually lovers,” said Light as he looked into the room.

“That’s stupid,” mocked Mello.

“Do you even understand what I just said?" asked Light.

“No but it is still stupid,” said Mello slightly less confident than before.

Near tugged lightly on Light’s hand just enough to get his attention. Light looked down at the boy. Near looked around and asked softly “Daddy can I read some?”.

“Sure babyboy, but after the tour okay?” replied Light. Near nodded.

Light guided the boys out of the room and walked down the hallway. He slipped his hand from Mello’s and open the door. Inside stood two large bed with tons of pillows and blankets. Toys and technology lined the floor. It was a magical place for a child, especially children who grew up with nothing.

“This is your room,” said Light.

“Woah,” muttered Mello.

“You will be able to sleep in here but you are always welcome to in my room and sleep with me,” said Light with a smile. Mello walked into the room.

“What's this door?” asked Mello as he pointed to a door that was along the the right side of the wall.

“It's your bathroom,” said Light.

“Oh,” replied Mello.

“On with tour!” exclaimed Light as he dragged the boys out of the room. They walked down the hallway. He pushed open a door with his foot. The walls were light yellow. A giant bed was against the wall and across it was a brown dresser with a television on top of it. There was door on the right wall.

“This is my room and where I sleep, so like I said feel free to sleep with me,” said Light as he squeezed the boy’s hands.

Then he turned around and dragged the boys out of the room and further down the hallway. There were to doors across from each. “They are just guest rooms, pretty boring so there’s no need to go in there,” said Light as he looked at the doors.

They walked toward the end of the hallway and they stopped at a door.

“This door is locked. You cannot go into it. If I even see you near this door you will be punished,” said Light gravely. He looked down at the boys and his eyes were swimming pools of darkness. The boys knew that whatever was behind the door was not to be wondered about. Light pulled the boys the other way and back into his room.

He pulled them onto them bed with him. He held them. Mello stiffened and huffed. Near just nuzzled closer to Light, happy to have affection. Light’s hands drifted toward each of their bottoms. He pushed his face in the crevice of where the boy’s necks were. He turned his head slightly to the left and kissed Near’s neck. Then he did the same with Mello.

“We are going to be so happy together,” whispered into the necks of the boys.

They each felt two very different feelings. Mello felt rage and Near felt comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/DWnjn9f


	2. Elegant

While Light was downstairs cooking dinner the two boys were in their exploring what was in it. 

“This man is so weird,” Mello complained as he threw open a door in the room. It was just a closet with a bunch of different clothes. “He has all this stuff but all he does is shut himself in that library”.

“It is a nice library,” said Near. He was sitting on the floor playing with a couple of plastic horses. 

“He is still weird,” Mello mocked as he shut the door. 

“He is nice,” Near countered. 

“He is nice in a creepy way! He touched my butt!” exclaimed Mello. He threw himself on the floor near Near.

“I think it is fine,” mumbled Near as he looked at Mello. His long yellow hair was spread everywhere. 

“Do you want me to put your hair in a ponytail?” asked Near. 

“Sure,” muttered Mellow as he sat up. Near took the hairband from his wrist and worked his magic and put a high ponytail in the other’s hair. His long yellow hair still reached his neck. 

“Thanks,” mumbled Mello. He shifted to look at Near. 

“I don’t think everything will be fine. Did you see his eyes?” noted Mello.

“Yeah, they are different,” replied Near. 

“Why though? What would make them like that?” asked Mello.

“I don’t know,” mumbled Near. 

There was a knock at their bedroom door. 

“Boys? Can I come in?” asked Light’s voice from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah,” said Mello. 

“Dinner is ready, “ he said as he opened the door. He looked at the boys then he ran towards Mello. He lifted him up in his arms and just stared at him. 

“What the hell do you want?” grumbled Mello.

“It’s just that you are so adorable with your hair up,” said Light. He nuzzled himself into the boy’s neck. Mello just groaned and went limp in the man’s arms. 

Light put him on the floor and said “Baby please keep your hair like that”.

Mello groaned again. Near stood up and tugged on the jacket of Light’s suit. 

“Yes baby?” asked Light.

“Aren’t we going to have dinner?” asked Near. 

“Yes we are. It's already in the dining room,” said Light. Mello ran out of room, wanting to get to his food first, it was an instinct from growing up in the orphanage. Near just stuck his arms out. Light understood and picked him up. Light carried him all the way to the dining room. Mello was already shoving mashed potatoes down his throat when Light placed the boy into a chair. 

They all ate in silence. Once all the plates were clear Light asked “Would you like to go swimming in the pool?”

Both of the boy’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh hell yeah!” exclaimed Mello, already pulling his shirt off. 

“Mello, watch your language,” said Light. He stood up and beckoned the boys to follow. They walked up to the boy’s room. He crossed the room to the closet. He went in and emerged with two pairs of swim trunks. One blue and one purple. He handed the purple one to Mello and the blue one to Near. 

“You can change into these, I’ll go and get my swimsuit too,” Light said.

“Can I come with you?” asked Near tentatively. 

“Sure thing baby,” replied Light as he held out his hand. Near grabbed on to his hand they exited the room. They walked down the hall to Light’s room. They went into the room that was behind the door. It was just a giant bathroom and closet combined. 

Light kneeled down next to the boy. “Is everything okay?” he asked. 

Near nodded looking at the ground, 

“Did you just want to be with Daddy?” asked Light with a small laugh. 

“Yeah,” whispered Near. 

Light titled the boy’s head up to look at his. “Can Daddy have a kiss?” asked Light with a charming smile. 

Near nodded. Light brought his lips down to the boy’s and gave him a quick a kiss. He separated from the boy and put his hands the boy’s hips. He slowly lifted the shirt off him. Once it was off he dropped it on the floor. He leaned down and kissed the boy’s chest. Near blushed and shifted the weight in his feet.

Near felt the dark eyes stare into him. There was an aura around the man. Something lust filled and deep. Then it was gone. Light looked up at the boy’s face and gave him another smile. 

“I think you can do the rest,” said Light as he ruffled the boy’s hair. He stood back up and crossed the room to where racks of clothes lined the wall. He reached up on top of the rack to the shelf. He grabbed a pair of shorts. They were black. He slowly slipped his suit jacket off and hung it up on a loose hanger. Near watched the man intently. 

Light slowly unbuttoned the white shirt slowly and left it drift to the floor. He looked at Near who was staring at his muscled arms and chest. Light kneeled down and asked “Baby? You know how to change your clothes by yourself right?”

“Oh,” whispered Near. He slipped off his shorts and then pulled down his underwear. He so pale everywhere. His skin was smooth. Light looked back at the boy, his shoes and socks were removed. Light looked at the beautiful, nude boy. Near saw his eyes lighten up like he saw a beautiful sunset. But still his eyes were deep and dark just with glow. Like a slaughterhouse with nice curtains and clean windows. 

Near pulled his trunks on wanting to get out of the stare of his new father. Light undid his belt and dropped it on the floor. He slipped his pants. He stood there in his underwear. An outline of his member showed. He was thick and probably long. He put the black swim trunks on. Light looked at Near and asked “Are you ready?” 

Near nodded. Light went over to the boy and picked him up. Near held onto the man. They walked out of the man’s room and to the boy’s room. The door was open but Mello was nowhere to be seen. Light made a ‘Hmphf’ noise and went into the bathroom. And there Mello was standing on the counter looking at himself in the mirror naked. He had his small member in his hands. Mello saw the two figures in the mirror and yelled “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Light just stood there while Near whimpered into the background. Mello jumped down from the counter and he picked up the purple shorts that were laying on the cream colored tile. He quickly put them on. He turned around back to Light. Mello’s face was red, he looked angry. 

Light just looked at the boy and smiled. “It is okay baby. It is good to appreciate your body,” stated Light. He reached out and beckoned to the boy. Mello walked to the man. Light grabbed the boy’s hand and he turned around. Near who was hovering behind Light, grabbed the man’s side. Light guided the boys out of the room, down the stairs to the front door. There was a door by the front door. He guided the boys to the door and opened it.

Inside was a giant pool with blue tile around it. Nice chairs were placed around the surrounding area. Lights were placed around the walls. In each corner of the room were tables with white towels stacked on them. Mello and Near looked around amazed. Light let go of Mello’s hand and said “you can go in the pool”.

Mello ran on the blue tile till he reached the pool and he jumped into the water. Light lifted Near up and carried him to the stairs leading into the water. Light slowly went into the water and sat on the first step. His legs stretched out into the warm water. Near was still wrapped around Light. Light moved his head to the boy’s ear. He bit lightly on the small earlobe. 

“Baby, do you know how to swim?” asked Light. Near nodded his head. Near slowly let go of the man and floated deeper into the water. Light watched the two boy’s play for a couple minutes. Near liked to float around on his back with his white hair floating around him. Mello dived around and had to put is long hair in a bun so it wouldn’t get in the way. Light stood up and walked deeper into the water so it was up to his waist. 

He moved over where Near was floating. The boy’s eyes were closed. Light lightly put his hand on the boy’s back. Near shuddered lightly but still kept his eyes closed. Light moved his hands up and down the boy’s back. 

Mello watched this exchange from across the pool. He looked in disgust. The man was such a perv. He went underwater quickly he pushed himself along the water till he got to Light’s legs. He quickly grabbed the man’s ankles and pulled. Light was pulled into the water. Mello let go and went up to breathe. Near had pushed himself up at the lack of touch. He was trying to stand in the water. 

Light reappeared from under the water. His brown hair was plastered to his head. He shook his head, making water go flying. He looked at Mellow and just smiled. Mello saw his eyes, they were dark. Light himself was a juxtaposition. Near, still struggling to stand tried to walk back over to the steps. 

Mello couldn’t move. Those eyes just were frightening by themselves. Light walked up to the boy. He lifted him onto his hip. Mello was limp in his arms, he couldn’t move. Light reached up the boy’s face. He tucked a strand of hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear. He kissed the boy’s check. Then he lifted up the boy and threw him into the water. 

Mello hit the water with a splash. Mello sunk to the bottom of the water. It was fun for him. He swam back to Light, grabbed onto his waist and asked “Again?” 

Light lifted the boy up again and threw him. Mello hit the water and he just stayed in the water floating in it. He smiled to himself and went back to Light. 

Near sat at the stairs watching the interaction between Light and Mello. He pouted. He wanted Light’s attention again. He stood at the steps and started to cry. He sniffled and forced tears down his cheeks. WIth his eyes squinted he saw Light rush over to Near completely forgetting his last task.

Light wrapped his arms around the boy. He whispered into the boy’s ear “What’s wrong baby?” 

“I want Daddy to pay attention to me,” sniffled Near. 

“Baby there is two of you, I have to share my time. Everything is okay,” reassured Light. Near looked across to Mello who was watching them. They met eyes. Near made a smirk then he made a quick kiss on Light’s neck that was next to him. He sniffled again and wiped his eyes. Light released the boy. Near reached up and pulled himself to Light’s height. He placed a kiss on the older man’s lips. Light’s eyes changed again. 

He lifted the small boy and lightly threw him. Near hit the water with a small splash. Light beckoned the blonde to come over to him. Mello went over to the man. Light lifted him high and threw him. They all played for a while. Light did his best to share his time evenly between the two boys. When the clock on the wall read 8:45, Light got out of the pool. He said with a sad voice “Cmon boys time to get out.”

“Awh that fucking sucks,” complained Mello as he dove into the water near the stairs. Near swam over to stairs. Light grabbed three towels. He had one wrapped around his waist and walked toward the steps into the pool. Near was the first out of the water. Light kneeled and placed the towel around the boy’s face so he was covered by the towel except for his face. Light kissed the boy’s forehead. Mello had gotten out of the pool and Light did the same to him. Mello had given him a very angry scowl.

Light took the two boy's hands and guided them out of the pool area and up the stairs and to their bathroom. He walked over to the large tub the was along the wall. He started the water and plugged the tub. He took one of the bottles from a rack by the tub and opened and squirted some of the blue liquid into the water. The water was filling up the tub, it was blue and bubbly. 

Near and Mello stared at the water and the tub, it was so elegant. The water was filled up

“You too can wash yourselves right? You know what to do right?” asked Light handing them each a bottle, one shampoo and the other body wash. He crossed the counter where the sink was and reached under the cabinet and grabbed two towels from it.

The placed them on the counter and said “I'm going to shower in my room I will be back in about fifteen minutes. I'll place your pajamas on your beds.”

The boy's nodded. Light left and shut the door. The boys undressed and got in the tub together. They washed themselves and washed each other's backs. 

After they just sat in a tub for a while. Each on the end of the tub they made conversation 

“I know you cried to get his attention,” said Mello with his eyebrow cocked. 

“Yeah,” said Near. 

“You know he's not safe,” said Mello, “He doesn't seem to be okay in the head.” 

“So?” asked Near. 

“I think he's a perv,” replied Mello while pushing his long behind his ears. 

“Okay,” said Near shifting. He stood up. Water dropped off his pale naked skin. He stepped out of the tub and crossed the room and grabbed a towel. 

“Running away from the conversation?” mocked Mello. 

“No,” replied Near. 

“Then answer,” said Mello standing up in the tub. 

“Answer what?” asked Near. He was rubbing down his body of water. 

“He's a perv,” Mello replied with annoyance in his voice. 

“I don't care. He got me out of  _ that _ place. He can do what he wants to me. All you do is complain but if you realized this place isn't that bad. We have good food and anything we want. Anything he does is worth what we have,” said Near angrily. 

“Woah, that's the most you've said since we've gotten here. I guess that makes sense but still he's a pervert,” replied Mello. He got out of the tub and went over to Near and grabbed a towel. He placed it on his head. 

Near opened the door and went out. Mello just stood there trying to dry his hair. Near was right. The kisses and sexual touching is worth getting out of  _ that _ place. 

He went out of the bathroom and stepped onto the carpet of their room. He walked across to where Near was standing mouth gaped open and making weird noises. 

Mello looked onto the bed and saw what he guessed to be their pajamas. On the bed was two sets of clothing. One purple and one black. On the bed laid two pairs of knee-high socks. Also short shorts and when Near picked it up and turned it around was two heart shaped holes on each buttcheek. The sides had a string bows on bottom. The top that was on the bed resembled a girl's sports bra but at where the nipples would be were two matching heart shaped holes.The straps had bows where it attached to the actual top part. 

They both stared. 

“Is this worth it?” whispered Mello. 

“Yes,” whispered Near back. So they both got dressed in their outfits. Mello put the purple one on and Near the black one. The black complimented his fair skin well.

The boys were finally dressed. They heard the door open. They couldn't look at the figure moving toward them. They were afraid but once Light got to them he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Light had a long red silk robe on it matched the small red earrings he had in his ears. The two boys turned around and they saw Light smiling, but still those eyes were as dangerous as ever. 

“You two are adorable. Do you like it?” asked Light. 

Mello just made a ‘humph’ noise. Light just smiled at him. 

“What about you baby?” asked Light, trailing his hand down Near’s back. 

“It is a little weird, but it is cute,” said Near softly. 

Light drifted his hand to one of the heart shaped holes on his butt. He rubbed the the small amount of skin shown. Near shivered. “I am glad you like it,” replied Light. 

Light moved the hand that was on Mello’s shoulder to his jaw. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Mello just stiffened because the kiss was gone as quick as it came. Light turned and kissed the other boy on the lips. 

“Well it is time for you two to go to bed,” Light said letting go of the boys. 

“Okay,” whispered Near as Mello threw himself onto the bed that was the left one. Near just stood there. 

Light turned toward Near and the right sleeve fell off his shoulder showing his muscular shoulder. 

“Baby do you want to sleep with Daddy tonight?” asked Light glancing back down to the pale boy. 

“Yes Daddy,” replied Near. 

Light took the boy’s hand in his.   
“Well goodnight Mello. You might hear noises in the night time, just ignore it, it is just the maids,” said Light and the turned toward the door. Near followed him out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. If you have any prompts or whatever go to my tumblr it is scar-collaboration just press the submit button and specify you want to the prompt to go to me. I share the account with my writing group so feel free to look at the other sinful writings that are on the tumblr!


	3. Elaborate

Light guided the boy to his bed. A small light was on in the corner, casting shadows throughout the room. 

Near climbed onto the bed and leaned against the bedframe. Light sat next to him. He reached to the boy’s exposed stomach; He was thin. Light spread his hands and rubbed circles into the other’s skin; Near shivered at the touch. Near reached his left hand out to the man’s exposed shoulder. He placed his hand on the muscle on his arm. He dragged his nails up and down it. Light’s eyes shifted dark and made a growl noise.

Near felt fear but he knew he needed to continue. He knew he needed to get the man to love him so he wouldn’t be given back to the orphanage. Light moved so he was over the boy on all fours. The robe was loose and Near saw down it. He was not wearing any clothes. Near swallowed then did something crazy. He moved underneath Light and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He leaned up and whispered into Light’s ear “Daddy can we some have fun?”

Light growled deep then unwrapped Near’s arms from his neck and leaned down to boy’s neck. Light kissed the soft skin making dark marks that would probably be there for days. He trailed his tongue along the boy’s collarbones. Near shivered when the man’s tongue traveled down to one of the holes that showed his nipples.

Light sucked on the pink bud. Near shivered and whimpered a bit. Light bit down on the bud and Near cried out. Light’s hand traveled up to the boy’s face. 

“It’s okay baby,” hummed Light as he petted the boy’s cheek. He brought his hand down to the untouched nipple. He rubbed over it in circles. Light sucked on the nipple that was in his mouth. He moved over to the other nipple and ran his tongue over it. Near felt himself get hard.

“Ah Daddy,” whimpered Near. Near glanced down and saw the man’s eyes glazed over. They were still dark. Near understood what he had to do.

“Daddy, my penis feels weird,” whimpered Near. 

Light growled from his chest. 

“I’ll help you baby,” growled Light. He moved his hands down to the boy’s shorts. He pulled them off. They were tossed behind him. Near saw the other man drool a bit as he was looked up and down. 

Near’s legs were spread with his small cock resting on his stomach. Light traveled his hands up the boy’s legs. Shivers went through Near’s body. The man’s left hand landed on the boy’s cock. His entire hand covered Near’s penis but Light still dragged the pads of his fingers along the member. Light’s touch was soft but he had an edge to him. 

Light continued to feel up the boy’s member and his right hand moved up to Near’s top. Light moved his hand along the hem, feeling both Near’s skin and the soft fabric. Near was panting, the touch felt good but it was not nearly enough. 

Light looked up at Near’s face and sighed. “Oh baby you are beautiful”. 

Near just whimpered. Light’s hand slipped underneath the top and he ran his fingers around underneath. A large shiver took over Near. He felt so hot but he knew he had to keep on going. He needed this man to love him. Light started to move his hand up and down the boy’s cock. 

Near muffled a moan with his hand. Light took the hand from under the boy’s shirt and shoved the boy’s hand away from his mouth. 

“Let me hear you,” growled Light. Light moved his hand back down to one of the nipple holes. He pinched the pink bud. 

“Nggh- Daddy,” whimpered Near. At this point Near had his eyes shut, he couldn’t look at the man. His eyes were too dark, too scary. Light continued to pump the boy’s cock and play with the pink bud. 

 

In another part of the house stood a boy. A boy already known. Blonde hair pulled back in a bun, with his lingerie on, he stood staring at the wall in the dark. There was an occasionally sound from across the house, but he didn’t care. The wall was dark but it was taunting him. Saying something that it knew but he didn’t. What did they know? What did they know? What did they know? repeated in blonde boy’s head. But he did not dare to to think of what the walls knew. For what the walls knew were a deep secret kept within the confines of the Bastille.

 

In the other room Near panted heavily. His cum was all over him. Light was staring down at the little body. 

“Baby it is time for bed now,” stated Light. He got up and got off the bed. He reached down and picked up the small shorts that were Near’s pajamas. He climbed back onto bed. The elegant robe was back on his two shoulders. He lined up the two holes of the shorts and slowly guided them up till they laid correctly on his body.

Near looked up at the man and smiled, “Thank you Daddy”. Light just nodded. He crossed the room again and turned off the light that was in the corner. He slid back into the bed. He pulled the young boy closer to him. The small boy drifted off to sleep easily. 

But that man stayed awake. The man with dark eyes staring at the ceiling. Listening to the secrets the walls had to say. He knew the secret and he loved the secret. After all he is running this Bastille.

 

The blonde boy eventually fell asleep. Nightmares filled of the orphanage and walls, so many walls, swirled in his head. He startled awake with a gasp. He couldn’t see anything around him. He tried to get up but then he realized he couldn’t. His wrists and ankles were strapped to whatever he was on. His eyes slowly adjusted. He realized he was on some table. But that’s all he could see. A heavy smell floated around the room. It smelled a bit like smoke.

Light realized how cold he was in the room, he still only had his “pajamas” on. He moved his head around. His neck was sore so he was only able to turn his head a bit to the left. A small light glow was able to be seen. 

“Hello?” questioned Mello.

“It looks like my pretty kitten decided to wake up,” said a voice that sounded a lot like Light’s voice. The sounds of feet walking came closer to Mello till he was able to see an outline of man with a little glowing ball by his neck. 

“Did you sleep well?” said the voice. Mello stayed quiet. 

“Why are you like this? Why aren’t you compliant with my words?” said the voice angrily. The ball of light moved for a bit then a bunch of smoke was blown into Mello’s face. Mello just coughed and moved his head to face forward again. 

“Fine if you aren’t going to speak, I will make you speak,” said the voice. Footsteps walked away. Then a dim light was turned on. Mello looked down at himself. He was on a table that was suspended vertically. The rest of the room had a bunch of metal cabinets. There was a counter about six feet away from the platform he was on. A figure came into Mello’s view. 

There the man stood. Even in the dim light he was able to see the eyes, the eyes swirling with Hell. Light moved over to one of the cabinets and opened it. He took something from the confines of the cabinet and walked over to Mello. He stood directly in front of the vertical platform he was on. He took a draw of the cigarette in his left hand and blew the smoke into Mello’s face again. Mello just closed his eyes and hoped for this to end soon. But as soon ass he closed his eyes intense pain ran through his right thigh. 

Mello opened his eyes and tried to look down but he couldn’t see his legs. He looked up at Light who was smirking. His right hand was held by his cheek. In his hand was a small knife covered in crimson. Mello’s blood. 

“What a pity,” stated Light, “your skin is truly beautiful. But the blood just looks better.” 

Light placed the tip of blade over the boy’s collarbone.

“Don-n-nt-t” stuttered Mello. Light made a small laugh. 

“Now kitten you are not in any way to make a comment like that. I shall do what I please,” stated Light. 

The walls knew. They knew what he pleased. And they knew how he stopped at nothing. 

Light dug the knife into Mello’s skin. A scream erupted from Mello. Light slowly drug the knife to the middle of his collarbone. Mello’s cheeks were wet with tears and his entire face was scrunched up. Blood spilled from his collarbone and ran down his top. 

Mello’s chest was heaving hard. There was so much pain.

Light took the knife and placed it in the middle of his right cheek. A tear landed on the tip. Light twisted the knife into the boy’s cheek. Another scream came from the Mello’s mouth. Blood and tears mixed and traveled down the boy’s cheek. Light stepped away. He took another draw from his cigarette. 

Mello’s head screamed. It screamed to get out. But he couldn’t move. The binds were strong. 

Light moved to the counter and he placed the knife down on it. He went over to cupboard and his hand hovered over the handle before opening it. He took something out and went back over to Mello. 

In his free hand was a small ball and something that looked like remote. Light peeled something off the ball then placed it on Mello’s stomach. Mello opened his eyes. He looked at Light. Light looked him straight in the eyes and said “two milliamps” then pressed a button on the remote.

Electricity shot through the core of Mello. It was enough pain for him to scream again. Mello was in a lot of pain from the multiple slices in his skin and now the tingling through his body. Ligth just stared at the boy and said “seven milliamps” and as he pressed the button and a large current went through the body of the boy. Tears flowed fast down the cheeks still mixing with blood then was spilling from his cheek. Mello just stared at the man. He couldn’t look away. His body didn’t want to move.

Light dropped his cigarette on the floor and stated “eleven milliamps”.

Another current shot through Mello’s body then all was black.

Light just stared at the limp boy’s body and laughed. He laughed and laughed and walls laughed with him because they knew what he liked and what he liked was to destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about all the eye shit I am just trying to make a point. I love writing creepy foreshadowy stuff. If you appreciate good reading you should be able to get all the symbolism and all the extra stuff, hell you should be able to figure out the entire story line. This fic is my baby right now. I couldn’t care less about the porn the actual plot I am living for. Yeah so if you want actual straight out shota porn read No Answer or Semen Splash by me. Also follow scar-collaboration on tumblr. It is a writing group I am. It is full of very good writers.


	4. Divine

Near woke up and dark surrounded him. His eyes adjusted and saw a figure next to him. He sat up and looked around. The room was starting to be seen easier. He looked back down and saw the red robe draped around it. Near slowly and quietly moved off the bed. He went to where he thought the door was.

Suddenly his foot hit something hard and a loud noise echoed into the room. 

There was growl from Light. 

“What the fuck was that?” growled Light. 

Near swallowed and answered “I am sorry Daddy. I was trying to go to the bathroom”.

Light shifted off the bed and walked over to Near. He kneeled down and pointed to the other door in the room. “You can use that bathroom, you were in there earlier” said Light.

Near nodded. He went to toward the door and opened it. He walked into the bathroom and Light followed. The older man flicked a switch on and light came into the room. Light took the boy’s hand and guided him to a door and opened it. There was a toilet. Near inched himself close to the toilet and pulled down his small shorts and took his penis in hand and started peeing. Light just watched this entire process go on. After Near was done Light bent down and kissed the boy’s neck. 

“You are such a good boy,” muttered Light.

“Thanks Daddy,” said Near as he put himself back into his shorts. Light stood up and went out of the room. Near flushed the toilet and went into the main part of the bathroom and he walked over to sink. He turned the tap on and started to wash his hands. Near watched Light in the mirror, he was grabbing clothes that were on a rack. A black t-shirt and black pants and a black long kimono-like robe. Near turned the tap off and walked over to Light. He reached his hand out and tugged on the red robe. Light looked down. 

“I like your robe,” said Near with a smile. 

A smile spread across the man’s face. 

“Thanks baby”.

Light slowly took the robe off and dropped in on the floor. Near stepped closer to the naked man. He slowly put his hand on the man’s muscular chest. He slowly dragged his hand down to the man’s flaccid member. Near took a step back and let his hand fall down to his side. Light looked down to boy with his dark eyes glowing. 

“Why do you always look at my eyes that way?” asked the man, stepping closer to the boy. A shadow cast over Near. 

“They are like nothing I have seen before,” said Near with a steady voice. 

Light’s eyebrow cocked. “Oh. You spoke differently. Have you been pretending this entire time?”

Near stood steady. His mind was racing. He felt his breathing get heavy but he didn’t show it. His mind raced. He felt heavy. Heavy with something, something he did not know.

“No I didn’t,” responded Near. 

“Wrong,” said Light. He lifted the boy and looked directly into his eyes. 

“Why do you always look at my eyes that way?” 

Near looked directly into the eyes. 

“They went insane,” said Near involuntary as he stared into the eyes. 

Light set the boy down and pulled on underwear that was on the ground. He pulled the shorts on. Then turned back to the boy. “You are very smart for nine”.

“Thank you Daddy,” responded Near as he watched the man.

“You can drop the act,” replied Light.

Near exhaled and said “What happened to you?” 

“Nothing happened. It is just how I am. They turned years ago, after it happened. It is the best thing and the worst thing. You will learn soon enough”.

Near couldn’t move he stared at the wall in front of him. He felt power seeping from it. Much more power than he had felt from the man. The walls knew something.

Light, who was know dressed completely, lifted the boy and carried him out of the bathroom. On the way out of the bedroom he was able to glance a clock. 7:01 am.  
Near saw the hallway pass him and then a click happened and he was moved into a dark room. A room that smelled like cigarette smoke and weirdly blood. Near could not see anything but Light moved with ease, obviously knowing this room well.

Suddenly a bunch of fabric was in front of Near. He tried to breathe but it was hard. He fought against the fabric but his eyes felt weird and slowly he couldn’t hear anything and then he lost all touch. 

Light held the boy’s unconscious body in his arms. 

 

Mello’s eyes fluttered open. Light (actual light not the person) came from somewhere. He turned to move but his entire body shot with pain so he decided to stay exactly how he was. He felt a soft duvet over him and a squishy surface under him. His head was propped with a pillow. His eyes wandered what he could see and he realized he was back in his room. He remember what had happened but only a few hours ago. 

He slowly turned his head to the left. His head pounding and his muscles screaming at him to stop. But he saw that clock said 7:03. Much to his body’s protest, he slowly moved his head and let his body move up into a sitting position. His mind raced thinking about what happened last night…he needs to warn Near. He turned his head to the bed that was supposed to be Near’s bed. It was empty, he must’ve spent the night with that man. 

He looked down at his naked body. Parts of his skin had a redish tint and where he was previously cut was all bandaged up. He moved his arms up, the pain struck through his nerves. He quickly put his arms back down and sighed. He needed to get out of this place, alive. That man was dangerous and he needed to leave with Near. 

He shifted his body over toward the side of the bed. He glanced at the clock 7:05. He had to go save Near and escape. He flung himself on the ground. The impact didn’t hurt as much as the after effects of the electricity. He slowly half-crawled, half-pushed himself along the floor. He reached the steps after a while of painful crawling. He glanced back at the clock. 7:13.

He had to continue on. Light could wake up at any minute, he needed to save Near and himself and get out now. He pulled himself up the stairs. His aching body flung up onto the level ground. He reached his hand up and grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He crawled through the doorway. His naked body felt cool when it reached the tile. He looked down at the stairs and at door. He was so close. Now all he needed was to get Near. He inched further toward the door of the man’s bedroom. His skin sticking to tile as he moved. His hand reached and grabbed the door handle. It was cold, dead. 

He slowly opened the door, light flooded into the room. He looked at the bed. No one was there. He was too late. His mind raced. Where was Near? But he put those thoughts aside and knew he would have to escape by himself. He scrambled down and dragged himself back toward the stairs. 

He got to edge of the stairs and he fell himself slip down them. Pain came from every bump of the stairs. When he got to the bottom he laid there a bit breathing. He looked side to side, looking for any life in the living room and the dining room. There was none. He inched toward the door thinking in his head, I just want to get to the door up there, body don’t fail me yet. He pushed himself up at the door. The grand door loomed over him. He reached his hand up and grasped the metal handle. 

“Well that was a fun thing to watch”.

Mello snapped his head toward the voice. 

There stood Light, leaning on the balcony above the stairs. He turned and walked toward the edge of the steps. 

“It seemed you wanted to escape. Oh but not today. No escaping for my little Mello,” mocked Light as he slowly stepped down the stairs. 

Mello could only watch. His hand still held the handle, yearning for what was on the other side. If only he could ever see what was on the other side. 

“There is no escaping. This is your prison” Light had drawn out the word ‘prison’ “Hmmmm… no...prison is not the right word”. At this point Light stepped down on the last step. 

He was ten steps away. 

“Hmm”.

Nine. Eight. 

“I think”. 

Seven.

“The word”.

Six. 

“I am looking for”.

Five. Four. Three.

“Is”

Two.

“Bastille”.

One.

Light grabbed the boys jaw and heaved him up to his feet. Mello couldn’t stand, all his weight was being carried by Light. Mello looked on to his danger’s face. There was rage in that face and there was darkness, like his face could prelude what was going to happen. Light let the boy’s body drop to the floor. Mello crumpled into a ball from all the pain.

Light looked down on the boy and kicked him with his foot.

“Bastille. Where French people were looked up for no other reason than an aristocrat wanted them out of their way. You are my little French person. And I am the noble aristocrat,” laughed Light as he jabbed his heel into the boy’s ribs. 

Mello looked up at the man. He looked him dead in the eye and said 

“Didn’t all the aristocrats die at the end”.

Light smiled at the boy. That smile turned into a laugh. A deep dark laugh that could ferment blood. “Oh boy nothing like that will ever happen’.

With that Light grabbed one of the boy’s ankles and pulled him. He dragged him all the way up the stairs and dragged him to the room, the room the boy’s weren’t supposed to go in. He busted it opened and he dragged the boy into the room. 

It was dark when the door swung shut. Then suddenly fabric was covering Mello’s face. He slowly got dizzy then he passed out. 

 

Near woke up. It was dim in the room. He felt pounding in his head and…pounding in the ass. He jolted up on the feel himself restrained at the wrists and ankles. He lifted his head and saw Light thrusting in and out of himself. It didn’t hurt but it didn’t feel great.

“You like that baby?” asked Light. He took one the hands that was holding the table and brought it to his mouth, suddenly a bunch of smoke was blown into the boy’s face. Light took his hand and what was in it and pressed it down on Near’s skin. Near shouted in pain by the burn. As Near yelled Light came in the boy’s ass. He groaned deep from the chest and let himself soften in the boy. 

He slipped himself out and flicked the cigarette to the floor. He grabbed a butt plug that was on the counter and pushed it into the boy’s leaking hole. Light pulled his underwear and shorts up and he went to the side of Near. 

Near just watched him, panting. Light put his hand on the boy’s naked chest. Near flinched. 

“How did you like that baby?” asked Light. He trailed his hand Near’s face. Agitation grew in Light’s face. His hand whipped across Near’s face with a sting. 

Near just stayed stoic even through the smack. 

“Do you not want to talk?” asked Light. His hands were moving around in the darkness till suddenly a little light shown from a lighter then it went out. More smoke was blown into Near’s face. Light moved out of Near’s eyesight. The sounds of drawers opening and closing echoed through the room. Light emerged and he held his cigarette in one hand and something black in the other. 

Light put the black thing close to Near’s face. Near just stared as Light pressed a button on the thing and suddenly stuff shot into his eyes. Near screamed at the burning in his eyes. He struggled against the restraints hoping he could break out of them and rub his eyes. But the restraints did not break and he continued to scream and struggle for about a minute.

The burning in his eyes started to weaken and his screaming stopped. Near started to settle back and he opened his eyes and looked at the man. He was smirking.

“What do you want,” spatted the boy. 

Light’s smirk curved into a toothed smile. 

“Why I want you. You and Mello. My two beautiful prisoners”.

All Near could do is stare at the man. 

“Speaking of Mello he should be waking up soon. He tried to escape so I have to punish him. But I can’t have him knowing you are okay,” said Light as he grabbed something from under the table Near was on. Light got back up and secured something around Near’s mouth.

“No one will be able to hear you,” siad Light as he walked out of Near’s eyesight.

Near heard a slight buzzing then heard Mello scream. 

 

Mello jolted awake, screaming. He looked toward where the pain was emanating, his hip. There, Light was pressing a taser. He realized he was strapped to a counter. Light took the taser away from his hip and set it down. 

“So do you regret trying to escape yet?” mocked Light. He took a draw from his cigarette and blew a bunch of smoke into the air. 

“No,” Mello said steadily. 

Light turned head back down to the boy’s.

“No?”

“No”.

Light laughed and picked up the taser. He pressed it to the boys shoulder and pressed the button. Extreme pain shook through the boy’s body. He screamed until Light removed the taser. His body racked with pain and his heart beat fast. 

Light set the taser down and walked away. Light heard something being taken from a drawer and Light came back. Light showed the object to Mello. A six inch knife, it looked dull like it couldn't cut through a paper towel.

He set the knife on Mello’s thigh. Then he started to cut or try to cut. He moved his hand back and forth like he was trying to cut a piece of meat. Mello just groaned through gritted teeth. The skin finally broke and Light dug into the gash. Blood spilled from the boy. Mello couldn’t hold in the yells anymore. His blood chilling screams echoed in the room. Ligth removed his knife from the wound and set it aside. 

He brought his mouth down and licked up some of the blood. After he was satisfied he stood upright and asked “now do you regret?”

Mello, whose voice broke from all the screaming shook his head yes. He couldn’t suffer anymore. He couldn’t let the man get any more pleasure from this. 

Light smiled a blood-stained smile and said “I am glad”. He picked up the taser and placed it to the boy’ head and pressed the button. Then everything was black.

 

Light let the unconscious boy he in the restraints fro a little longer. He walked over to the other boy. Near’s cheeks were stained with tears. Light pressed the taser to boy’s head and pressed the button and he was gone.

 

Near’s eyes fluttered open. He saw a ceiling and he felt a comfy bed underneath him. He realized he was in his joint room.

“Mello?” asked Near. 

“Near is that you?” asked a voice that was extremely scratchy.

“Are you okay?” 

“No”.

“What happened?” 

And so Mello retold what happened after Near went into Light’s room. Then Near told him what happened. Neither left out any detail. 

“Well we should try and sleep more. We don’t know when we will get it again,” said Near.

“Yeah,” replied Mello. After a while steady breathing came from Mello, but Near couldn’t sleep. His mind was awake. He was thinking of what happened between the two of us and how bad the beating Mello got from Light. His mind swirled with escape plans but he knew deep down they would not be able to get out. They were prisoners in this Bastille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @scar-collaboration on tumblr
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it.   
> *Dirty Pedo signing off*


	5. Ornate

Near continued to stare at the ceiling, he didn’t know what to do, if they tried to escape they will surely get hurt and what happened to himself is nothing in comparison to what happened to Mello. How was he even still alive? And he couldn’t just talk to Light, nothing good will come from it. He obviously loved abuse, that was what went wrong years ago. But how did it start? He said it started years before. Near continued to wonder. He glanced over to the clock… 9:26 am… they had at least another thirty minutes till Light will want to do more to them. 

But the bandages, why would Light perfectly clean and bandage all of Mello’s injuries. If he wanted him dead Light would let the infections take over Mello’s body. That would have been true suffering, but no Light wanted him to stay alive. He most likely wants to kill Mello himself but it isn’t fact that he wants to kill Mello. He could just like the suffering of the two.

Near sighed. 

“You awake?” muttered Mello.

“Yeah, how are you?”

“I feel awful, my entire body doesn’t want to move”.

“That is awful. Just my head and my ass hurt but you’ve went through much more than I”.

“I think we are going to die”.

Near’s eyes widened, “what makes you think that?”

“He easily hurt me and there’s something with him. Dangerous. I don’t know what though”.

“Well he definitely likes abusing people but I agree, there is something to him”.

“Well what do we know about him?”

“He’s rich, got it from his dad, his dad must’ve died kinda young because Light is only twenty nine. He likes to abuse people. He likes Greek history. I am pretty sure he really likes being called Daddy,” said Near. 

“That’s it?”   
“Yeah,” confirmed Near. 

“Wait!”

“What?”

“What normal rich person just dies young? Because don’t they have the money to live until they are like one hundred?”

“Yeah why?”

“What if Light killed his father?” 

Near shot up from his bed and sprung on top of Mello. The ladder groaned in pain. 

“Oh sorry,” muttered Near, “But you are a genius!” 

“I am?” asked Mello.

“Yes you are!” exclaimed Near. 

“That’s why Light won’t be afraid to kill us! He’s done it before!” 

The two’s emotions dropped and Near slid to the side of Mello. 

“We are going to die?” muttered Mello.

“Probably,” responded Near. There was a quick exhale from Mello. 

“I wasn’t ready for an end when I walked into this house. I was ready for a chance at a future,” sighed Mello. He felt a tear travel down his cheek. 

“Maybe this is our future”.

“Yeah, to die in this Bastille”.

“Wait! Did you just call this a Bastille?” asked Near turning to look at Mello. He looked like a wreck, veins showed darkly and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

“It’s what that fuck called this mansion,” commented Mello. 

“Bastille… why do I know that?” mumbled Near. 

“It's the prison the French people were put in by the nobles before the revolution”.

“Yes! Many people died there. That probably means there has been other...other kids that died here. We most likely are not the first, otherwise there would be no reason for him to call it a Bastille,” mumbled Near. 

“We are going to die,” muttered Mello. More tears fell from his eyes. Near watched these tears fall down. 

“We are going to die,” responded Near, he laid his head down and sighed. 

The two sat there silently crying for an hour. There was noise coming from outside their room. Near sat up and he looked down at Mello. They looked at each other for a while then Near leaned down and hugged Mello. Mello groaned at the touch. 

“Sorry,” mumbled Near. 

“It’s fine, I have a feeling I am going to go through a lot worse soon,” said Mello. Near moved his face and kissed Mello’s lips quickly. Mello just nodded slightly at the action. Near got off Mello and stood up on the bed. 

“You are naked?” noted Mello. 

Near looked down at his body and said “yeah I guess I am”.

“Did it hurt? When he uhhh fucked you?” asked Mello.

“No not really, it was just weird”.

Near went back over to his bed grabbed a pillow and went back to Mello and laid next to him. The noise from outside happened again. Near cuddled closer to Mello’s body that was covered by the duvet. 

Suddenly the door banged open, they both looked toward the door and saw Light standing in the doorway. He was dressed in black. He slowly walked through the door and down the three stairs and continued to the boys. 

The boys had fear spill into them. The man was coming for them and their souls. 

“Why aren’t you in your bed?” asked Light. 

Near swallowed he took a breath and said “I wanted comfort”. 

Light got to the bed and reached over and lifted Near up easily. He held him tightly. 

“You can always come to me baby,” he whispered. 

“I am not your baby,” said Near with a steady voice. Light let go of the boy and he dropped to the floor. His legs hit first and there was a snapping sound, then Near’s screams echoed through the room. 

When the screams stopped Light learned over and yanked the covers off Mello. Mello’s wrecked body was bandaged in places and where there were none his veins were shown, bruises covered the landscape of skin.

“How’s my little Mello?” said Light as he dragged his thumb across the boy’s chin. 

“I don’t know, how about looking at my body you fuck,” said Mello steadily. He knew he will not break, he will stay strong to the last moment. 

Light’s hand whipped across Mello’s face. Mello’s face stung but he kept a straight face. 

Near had shifted off his legs, his left one was throbbing from the pain but his right one seemed fine. He knew for sure he won’t be able to walk on it. 

“Get up,” commanded Light as he poked Mello.

Even though every molecule in his body screamed against it Mello slowly sat up and he stared directly into the man’s eyes the entire time. Those brown eyes showed depth and darkness and Mello did not care he would resist with everything he had. 

“You too,” spat Light as he kicked Near. Near stood up using his right leg stood up. He let his left foot touch the ground lightly. Mello slowly moved toward the end of the bed and slowly stood up off of it.

“Good, now come with me,” said Light, as he turned and crossed the room and up the stairs. Near was able to move decently pace but Mello was struggling with every step. He didn’t dare complain or show that it hurt to walk but every little movement felt like electricity through his veins. 

“Hurry up!” snapped Light.

Mello continued on, his breathing was fast and looked like he could collapse at any minute. He eventually joined the two at the steps leading in the hallway. Near had to hop up them and Mello gripped the rail tightly as his body moved up into the hall. 

“Hurry up!” snapped Light again as he crossed the long hallway and stopped at the door, the door they weren’t supposed to go in, the door that led to so much pain. 

Near and Mello continued on, Near had clasped Mello’s hand and held it as they walked. The two finally got to the door. Light opened it and stepped inside the dim room. The two stood in the doorway, still holding hands. Light from the house shone on their backs and they knew once they crossed into the darkness there was no going back. They both took a deep breath and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a kinda short chapter and its been a while since I posted anything. I have been really busy. But yeah there will probably be only one more chapter after this so be prepared.  
> @scar-collaboration on tumblr


	6. Lavish

Light shut the door to the hallway making the only light in the room a dim light in the corner. Light kneeled down in front of the boys and whispered “now what do I want to do with you two?” 

The two boys stared at him. Light moved one of his hands to Near’s cheek and caressed it down his neck, his chest to his hip till it was over one of Near buttcheeks. 

“I think I want this ass again,” stated Light, “but this time I won’t be so nice to stretch you, you will suffer through this”.

Light pointed to an island-counter and commanded “get on”. 

The boy hobbled up to the counter. He’s able to pull himself onto it and sat on it with his legs hanging over the side. 

“Okay, good, now Mello stand there,” commanded Light as he reached one of his hands into air. He moved his arm till he found what he was looking for. A rope came from the ceiling, something metal rattled as it was pulled down. He took the end of the rope and knotted it quickly.

“Give me your hands,” said Light. Mello moved his hands up to him and Light slipped the loop that was at the end of rope around Mello’s wrists. 

“Stay there,” said Light with power in his words. Mello stood there with his arms in front of him. Light crossed the room to a wall and he pulled something on the wall and suddenly Mello’s arms moved upwards. The movement hurt but it wasn’t as bad as walking. Once Mello’s arms were above his head the rope stopped moving, Mello tested if he could get his arms free. They couldn’t move. He knew he had to just stay there and watch whatever will go down.

“Lay down and spread your legs,” commanded Light as he crossed back to Near. The younger did as he was told. Under the counter were drawers; Light opened them and grabbed contents from inside. He set the contents on the counter: four pieces of rope and a bottle of lube. He took rope into his hands and walked one of the corners of the counter where Near’s foot was. He quickly tied the rope onto his foot and connected it to latches under the counter. He did this process for the other foot and both hands. 

Near struggled a bit to test the strength of his bounds, they were tied incredibly tight and movement other than being raised upward was not going to happen. Light smirked at Near’s struggle.

“You will not get out of this baby,” Light coos.

Near darted his eyes in hope to make eye contact with Mello but his head could not be tilted enough to get a good enough look at Mello. Near heard something be uncapped and then Light came into his view. He saw the man’s hand go by his crotch then he felt a finger plunge into him. 

Near’s face contoured to an expression of displeasure. Another finger was immediately plunged in. Near glared at the man and grinded his teeth. It hurt but he did not want to show the man that it did. A third finger was quickly added and screams flooded Near’s head.

“Ahhh there is the blood,” commented Light as he looked down at the boy’s expanded asshole. 

Near felt the blood, it was hot and it was painful. The rustle of clothing was heard over the screams. The fingers were taken out and Near let out a sigh of relief. Then he felt his hips being lifted up and he tore his eyes away from the ceiling to see Light on the counter with his own ass spread for that dreaded man. 

Then he felt even more pain as Light pushed his member into him. He forced himself to stare at the ceiling instead of the man. 

Mello watched all this transpire. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He was so tired of all this. He was tired of the pain in his body, pain in his heart and pain in his emotions. He wanted to see outside again and feel the grass under his feet but now he could barely feel the cement ground due to the numbness surrounding his body. His stomach rumbled from hunger and it added to the other noises in the room: huffs of pleasure from Light and little whimpers that escape Near’s mouth. 

Mello saw the blood that was coming from Near, it was too much to be normal. Or at least that’s what he thought, how much blood can a child loose from being fucked? Mello did not know but what he did know was that the blood was getting everywhere: on the counter, on Near and Light’s body and on Mello’s heart. Mello’s heart ached seeing his friend of many years was being hurt right in front of his eyes but he could not do anything about it. He felt his heart screaming, screaming to do something to help himself and Near. But he could not. He was bound and locked. 

Suddenly Near felt more liquid shoot into himself. A moan came from Light’s mouth then he pulled out and let Near’s body fall onto the counter. Near winced at the pain that shot through his tailbone. 

Light moved off the counter and put his clothes back into place. He walked over Mello. He placed his finger on Mello’s chin and tilted it upward. Mello was forced to look in to Light’s eyes. 

“Did you like watching that little show?” mocked Light.

Mello took a breath then spit on Light’s face. Rage flared into Light’s features. He took his arm and wiped the spit away. He turned quickly around and moved to one of the many drawers that were under the counters that lined the room. He thrusts one open and grabbed something in the drawer then slammed it shut and moved to Near. 

He undid the ropes and commanded, “Get up!”. 

Near did as he was told and got off the island-counter and landed on his non-broken foot. He felt liquid move down his legs. Light grabbed both of his hands and pulled him next to Mello. He reached up again and pulled another rope from the ceiling and tied Near’s hands with it. He crossed the room for the second time and pulled on something and Near’s arms shot up quickly. Near and Mello looked at each other, a shared fear crossed their minds.

Light crossed the room again and moved in front of Mello and said “Now it is your punishment for that little act of rebellion you just did”. 

He turned to Near and commanded “Watch or you’ll be punished”. 

Light turned back to the boy and took the object back in his hand that had been temporarily stored in his pocket. Mello felt something press to his lower stomach, something metal and sharp, suddenly panic flooded through him. More tears fell and he tried to move away but his body hurt to much to move. Suddenly he felt it: he felt something plunge into his stomach and he was screaming. 

His screams filled the room and something filled in his throat. He started to cough and blood splattered from his mouth and fell down onto his body and the floor. The pain in his torso made his head spin. Blood gushed from his wound down his body. 

Near was frozen; the shock made him unable to look away. He stood there with his mouth as gaped as wide as the wound on Mello’s body. 

Mello coughed again and more blood expelled from his mouth. His vision was fading in and out, he could see the man’s eyes staring into him. 

Near overcame the shock and started to scream. The walls screamed back, they felt sorry, they had warned the boys. 

Light shifted in front of the screaming boy and took the blade and ressed it right under Near’s sternum. Near’s eyes widened and he stopped screaming. Almost inaudibly Near whispered: “Do it. A day will come and you will be judged on your sins and we will be restored”.

The older man did as he was told. He plunged the knife into the boy’s chest. Near screamed incoherent words and writhed in pain. Blood came out with the screams. Blood protruded from the wound. 

Light stepped back and watched these boys flail and wriggle. Seconds turned to minutes and the boys started to still. 

With the fuzzy vision Near still had felt he reached out to Mello and grabbed his hand. Mello who lost all his sight and he felt himself slipping into blackness. Felt this touch and pulled his last strength into a smile. 

Near felt the body go lifeless but he continued holding it till his vision went completely, then his hearing and he slipped into the darkness.

Light stared at the two limp bodies in their confines. He felt himself pull out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter. He lit it and took a drag from it. The smoke mixed in the air with smell of blood. The blood of the boys will leave a slight taint to the floor like how many of the children did. The walls had warned them both, they gave them many warnings and they will further continue to give warnings for a very long time. Many kids came into the Bastille but none ever came out. This game was played for a very long time, until one day one very strong boy was able to break the curse of the walls and managed to escape. And how history foretold the aristocrat got killed in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I totally cried writing this ending. I love this story with my whole heart. I was reading Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens while writing the beginning of this story so that is where lots of the themes came from. I hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I did. Sorry for updating so infrequently. 
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/DWnjn9f

**Author's Note:**

> Want write with other like-minded sinful writers? Join Sin Corps Army Reborn (SCAR). We are a group of sinful writers from shota, to rape, to cannibalism, to murder to ABO. Feel free to just stop by and chat. The link to our discord server is https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E !!


End file.
